


На другой стороне

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom, Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Analysis, Bakumatsu, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Как правило, когда учившиеся в Европе или США японцы возвращались на родину, в своей дальнейшей деятельности они принимали сторону надвигающейся Реставрации. Мы предлагаем почитать об исключении.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Челлендж





	На другой стороне

  


Хаяши Тадасу | 林董 (1850-1913) родился в городе Сакура в семье [рангаку](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83) Сато Тайзена, был усыновлён врачом бакуфу Хаяши Докаем, чью фамилию взял. Он изучал медицину, позднее — английский язык в академии Ёкогамы. В 1866 году, когда были открыты границы и снят запрет на морские путешествия, в Европу по указанию бакуфу отправились студенты для обучения различным западным наукам, а также для знакомства с культурой и политикой изнутри. В 1867 году началась Война Бошин; когда город Эдо был сдан войскам Императорской армии, многие студенты были вынуждены вернуться. В 1868 году Хаяши приплыл в Японию. Его политические взгляды были сформированы, несмотря на юный возраст. Хаяши присоединился к армии Эномото Такэаки. 

Итак, Хаяши Тадасу отправился домой. Корабль пришвартовался у острова Цейлон (Шри-Ланка), куда недавно поступили газеты с последними новостями из Японии. Хаяши прочёл о жестоких боях близ Уэно, об отважных бойцах отряда Шогитай. Всё это вызвало в нём смятение. В первую очередь, хотя он и был посланником бакуфу, Хаяши думал о развитии японского общества и мирном урегулировании назревающего конфликта между Императорским двором и Токугава. Есть информация, что он даже хотел продать свою катану, чтобы уехать в США, но подтвердить её в официальных источниках нам не удалось. Как бы то ни было, корабль держал курс на Ёкогаму.  
20 июня Хаяши встретился с Эномото Такэаки, который остановился в доме его семьи. Эномото был женат на дочери приёмного отца Хаяши, Тацу. Разговаривая о заграничной учёбе, Эномото и Хаяши много времени провели вместе. Нет точных сведений о содержании их беседы, но после нее сомневающийся ранее в своих приоритетах Хаяши решает взойти на борт Кайё Мару. Стоит отметить, что на тот момент Хаяши было всего восемнадцать лет. По меркам того времени он считался совершеннолетним, но Эномото настоял на получении разрешения отправится в путь у родного отца Хаяши, Сато.  
«Правительство было коррумпировано и лениво, многие из них будут уничтожены. Нам нужно объединиться под стягом Императора <…> Наступит день, когда великие дома будут разрушены, но у самурая останется путь (Бушидо). Так делай то, что считаешь нужным и иди своим путём», — вот что ответил отец на просьбу Хаяши.  
Благодаря знанию английского языка, Хаяши смог помогать армии Республики общаться с иностранцами, но он также учился военному делу, позднее — участвовал в боях. После битвы при Горёкаку и окончательного поражения Республики Эзо он был заключён в тюрьму. 

Выйдя из заключения, Хаяши стал заместителем Эномото Такэаки, который занимал в то время пост в МИД. После Реставрации Хаяши ни разу не говорил о том, что сожалеет о своем решении. Он считал свой выбор единственно верным, утверждая, что как самурай он выполнил долг перед страной, а не перед непосредственным господином — Токугава.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IA4ZWb.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
